Sossie
About Sossie joined a mappers Discord Server on the 4th of March, 2018. On that server he met a user named Satellite Mapping and he got invited to join his server. Then he met United World and invited him to be a co-owner on the MS Agent Server from 27 March 2018 - 30 June 2018. It was announced he would step down on 23 June 2018. He still stayed in the community until his account was terminated on 2 August 2018. Then, on 2 September 2018, he asked United if he could join his brand new server which had opened on that very day. 2 days later he joined the Frontier. On 6 September, he pretended he was a discord police so he could stop Thomas Ferry spreading all the false rumours. Sossie's first 6 weeks back were good and he got co owner on the first day, but on 23 October he became really depressed and made alts which he dislike bombed all the videos. He spoke out on 26 October and the frontier forgave him. On 17 November, Thanos killed him in an MS Agent fight but got revived on 18 November. On 6 December he announced he would be inactive for the Christmas period. Sossie came back on 28 December and announced he would be stepping down as co-owner on 16 January 2019. He then just decided to take more interest in the frontier than in the United world server. Towards the end of March, the Konnor v Tomas subscriber war had begun and sossie started helping Konnor. In April, Sossie pretended that MAV went to Portugal and was to kill Diogo but was debunked on 18 April. On 11 May, Sossie started Operation Armitage, the taking down of the frontier. Konnor found out about it on 14 May and was perm banned. On 18 May, Sossie left the community. On 24 July, Sossie was invited back to the Frontier by United World and was then a part of the Frontier Security Agency On October 6th, he did a prank and impersonated Soundcard. Konnor first knew that it was a prank, but then Sossie continued it, destroying parts of the Frontier. He got banned, got flagged as a raider on the Mapping Security Pact bot, and his server got destroyed by Soundcard with the help of Gliczide. Now he resides in the Frontier Military Occupation District along with Ayden and Soundcard. One week later, he was invited back by Konnor88. Neutrals and Enemies Neutral Ayden Wavra the Undertale Lover - Can be ok. I do get annoyed by you though especially when you do stuff you're not supposed to do Enemies MAV/Foxy - I fucking hate you for doxxing and manipulating others sossie2 - Stop claiming to be the real sossie when you are not! Terence Hedges - Just leave your anime behind. CosToons - How about not making a rant on the frontier. Though, I do feel for you about your imposter. 3x3x - Stop making alts and stop raiding servers T-SERIES Mapping - Stop destroying content made by good people Category:Enemies